The present invention relates to luggage and more particularly to a collapsible handle attached to a portable luggage which the handle can also be released to serve as a support of the luggage in order to share the weight of the luggage.
Typical portable luggage (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a case 10, a pair of casters 11 spacedly attached to the lower corners, a lower seat 12 and a upper seat 13 spacedly secured to the back of the case 10, a pair of sleeves 15 spacedly connected with the seat 12 and 13, a U-shaped handle 14 telescoped into the sleeves 15 and fixed by a lock 16 in the lower seat 12. When a user presses the lock, the handle 15 will be released to draw out of the sleeves for pulling the case 10 as well as pulling a trolley car with the user during a travelling. Although the weight of the case 10 is mostly supported by the casters 11, but a certain portion of the weight of the case is supported by the user""s hard. If the case contains heavy object the user will be exhausted.
The present invention has a main object to provide a collapsible handle for a portable luggage which handle has a pair of subordinate casters on lower end and can be rotatable released from the case in order to share a certain portion of the weight of the case which is usually supported by user""s hand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible handle for a portable luggage which can be structured as a stroller for a user to easily push or pull during a travelling.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.